random_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Liverpool Street
The dry lands of Namibia were inhabited since early times by the San, the Damara and the Nama people and by immigrating Bantu who came with the Bantu expansion from central Africa in about the 14th century AD. From the late 18th century onwards, Orlam clans from the Cape Colony crossed the Orange River and moved into the area that today is southern Namibia. Their encounters with the nomadic Nama tribes were largely peaceful. The missionaries accompanying the Orlams were well received by them, the right to use waterholes and grazing was granted against an annual payment. On their way further northwards, the Orlams encountered clans of the Herero tribe at Windhoek, Gobabis and Okahandja which were less accommodating. The Nama-Herero War broke out in 1880, with hostilities ebbing only when Imperial Germany deployed troops to the contested places and cemented the status quo between Nama, Orlams and Herero. The first Europeans to disembark and explore the region were the Portuguese navigators Diogo Cão in 1485 and Bartolomeu Dias in 1486; still the region was not claimed by the Portuguese crown. Namibia was not extensively explored by Europeans until the 19th century. Namibia became a German colony in 1884 to forestall British encroachment under Otto von Bismarck and was known as German South-West Africa. The Palgrave mission by the British governor in Cape Town had determined that only the natural deep-water harbour of Walvis Bay was worth occupying, and this was annexed to the Cape province of British South Africa. In 1978 the United Nations Security Council passed United Nations Security Council Resolution 435, which planned a transition toward independence for Namibia. Attempts to persuade South Africa to agree to the plan's implementation were not successful until 1988 when the transition to independence finally started under a diplomatic agreement between Angola and Cuba with the USSR and the USA as observers, under which South Africa agreed to withdraw and demobilise its forces in Namibia. As a result, Cuba agreed to pull back its troops in southern Angola sent to support the People's Movement for the Liberation of Angola in its war for control of Angola with the National Union for the Total Independence of Angola. The Namibian Constitution adopted in February 1990 incorporated protection for human rights, compensation for state expropriations of private property, an independent judiciary and an executive presidency. Namibia officially became independent on 21st March 1990. Sam Nujoma was sworn in as the first President of Namibia watched by Nelson Mandela (who had been released from prison the previous month) and representatives from 147 countries including 20 heads of state. Walvis Bay was ceded to Namibia in 1994 upon the end of Apartheid in South Africa. 26 years after Namibia gained independence, Reagan Farmer revealed a new trend for his other videos by uploading Krakatoa on 7th February to commemorate 133 years after the volcano's eruption in 1883. He used NoLimits 2 to create a wooden roller coaster called Krakatoa, which is based on Screaming Sparrow from the demo. Krakatoa is the first wooden roller coaster with multiple inversions in which riders are turned upside-down and then back upright. Krakatoa incorporates a number of major changes from Reagan's old movies. The coaster's running time became 8 minutes 21 seconds (8 minutes 8 seconds in the new version) and a new scene was introduced in which Thomas the Tank Engine says "Cinders and ashes!" The scene made its début on 16th January in Reagan's tribute to David Bowie, who died on 10th January from liver cancer. The legacy of Bowie that Reagan left behind was so successful that it spawned the Tesla Model X at 19:20 and Galactica at 20:12. When it opened in March 2016, Galactica became the world's first virtual reality dedicated roller coaster. In spring 2015 work on The Joker Chaos Coaster began with Six Flags Over Georgia supporting Reagan in the development of the Larson Giant Loop at the Gotham City section of the park. Jared Vennett was also hard at work creating a movie that was similar to the ride, except that it was called All My Friends and was 7 minutes and 58 seconds long and featured Vennett trying to tell the operator to get him through to the electric board, and Vennett was voiced by Dalek44, who had provided the voice of the narrator in Saab's History. All My Friends was originally set for release on 25th December 2015 to coincide with Stansted Mountfitchet's release but due to a controversy in summer of that year it was pushed back to 22nd January 2016. Another controversy on 30th January caused the release of All My Friends to be pushed back again, this time to 31st January of that year. The summer controversy was caused because of the disruption of The Joker Chaos Coaster, and the controversy of 30th January was caused because of the cancellation of The Joker Chaos Coaster. Vennett said in a statement on 3rd October 2015 that he had no plans to upload All My Friends on 31st January 2016 because of Quintino uploading a video in September of that year in which Adolf Hitler called a television presenter. After Apperley Bridge opened on 13th December, Vennett announced that All My Friends would be uploaded in January 2016 and that it will be joined by Grease on 14th February to coincide with Valentine's Day. The day was first associated with romantic love in the circle of Geoffrey Chaucer in the High Middle Ages, when the tradition of courtly love flourished. In 18th-century England, it evolved into an occasion in which lovers expressed their love for each other by presenting flowers. St Valentine's Keys are given to lovers "as a romantic symbol and an invitation to unlock the giver’s heart" as well as to children in order to ward off epilepsy called St Valentine's Malady. Valentine's Day symbols that are used today include the heart-shaped outline, doves, and the figure of the winged Cupid. Since the 19th century, handwritten valentines have given way to mass-produced greeting cards. Vennett said that All My Friends was intended to promote Grease and that it is set to be 14 minutes and 12 seconds long when it is uploaded on Valentine's Day. Supporting Vennett were Ariana Grande, Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta. Grande said in a statement on Valentine's Day 2015 that Vennett had plans to upload a sequel to Grease at the end of December 2016. Called Grease 2, it is set in the year 2019, 3 years after the events of the original Grease. A new arrival comes in the form of purple tank engine Ryan (a friend of Grande from a movie called Kylie Jenner). He is welcomed and introduced to the atmosphere by Percy who asks 18-year-old Kylie Jenner to help show Ryan around by saying "What is it?" Ryan reveals to Percy that he has returned with Kylie to get her to work with his movies so that she can start her own production company, which is a rip off of A Very Good Production from The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Ryan eventually meets Kylie and quickly begins a beautiful relationship with her. Thomas and Percy are worried because of the animosity between Ryan and Kylie. Kylie retaliates by kissing the next man who walks in the door who happens to be Ryan, with Ryan asking her out but learns that she has a very specific vision of her ideal man. As he realizes that he will only win Kylie's affection if he turns himself into a cool rider, Ryan accepts payment from Kylie to write papers for her and uses the cash to buy a motorcycle. Kylie is surprised again by Ryan and they enjoy a romantic twilight motorcycle ride. Just as Kylie is about to reveal her identity, they are interrupted by the arrival of Thomas the Tank Engine who says to Kylie and Ryan, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Kylie walks away haughtily but this has little effect on Ryan's self-confidence. Adolf Hitler gets on the phone and tries to get Ryan to end his beautiful relationship with Kylie, but Thomas says to Hitler that there is a big storm coming and that the picnic will be washed away. Ryan checks a app on his iPad that enables him to interact with the Beaufort scale and tells Thomas that a hurricane by the name of Hurricane Carlos is heading towards Orlando. Thomas is shocked. He believes that Carlos formed off the coast of Africa and that it is heading towards Orlando where Universal Orlando Resort and Walt Disney World Resort are located, and says to Ryan, "Cinders and ashes!" But it is too late. Carlos takes a path similar to that of Hurricane Charley in 2004. The eye of the hurricane strikes the city of Orlando with wind speeds reaching 112 mph. Buildings that lack a solid foundation, such as mobile homes, are destroyed, and gable-end roofs are peeled off. Flooding near the coast destroys smaller structures while larger structures are struck by floating debris. A large number of trees are uprooted or snapped. Additionally, the terrain of Orlando is flooded well inland. After causing havoc in Orlando, Hurricane Carlos dissipates. Ryan sees the damage that Carlos has caused, and draws on consultations carried out by Kylie and a uncredited Dwayne Johnson who tells him that the reputation Carlos caused when it struck Orlando has got something to do with the Isle of FERNANDO'S! from Take Me Out. Ryan and Kylie burst out laughing from this suggestion, with Ryan saying that the Isle of FERNANDO'S! is a fictional location based on Puerto de la Cruz in Tenerife. Kylie agrees with Ryan, telling him that he will take her to the Isle of FERNANDO'S! if recovery efforts from Hurricane Carlos are successful. Thomas is watching Ryan and Kylie talking about the Isle of FERNANDO'S! and does not feel important at all when Paddy McGuinness tells Ryan and Kylie that they are off to "The Isle of...FERNANDO'S!". Vennett said that Grease 2 was intended to promote 500 MPH Storm, that it was likely to be set 6 years after the events of the film that had Casper Van Dien and Michael Beach taking the roles as Nathan Sims and Simon Caprisi and that the film involves the Beaufort scale, which is a empirical measure that relates wind speed to observed conditions at sea or on land. The scale was devised in 1805 by Francis Beaufort while serving in HMS Woolwich. The scale that carries Beaufort's name had a long and complex evolution from the previous work of others including Daniel Defoe to when Beaufort was a top administrator in the Royal Navy in the 1830s when it was adopted officially and first used during the HMS Beagle's voyage under Captain Robert FitzRoy, later to set up the first Met Office in the United Kingdom giving regular weather forecasts. In the early 19th century, naval officers made regular weather observations, but there was no standard scale and so they could be very subjective. The initial scale of 13 classes from 0 to 12 did not reference wind speed numbers but related qualitative wind conditions to effects on the sails of a frigate from just sufficient to give steerage to that which no canvas sails could withstand. The scale was made a standard for ship's log entries on Royal Navy vessels in the late 1830s and was adapted to non-naval use from the 1850s with scale numbers corresponding to cup anemometer rotations. In 1916, the descriptions were changed to how the sea, not the sails, behaved and extended to land observations to accommodate the growth of steam power. Rotations to scale numbers were standardized only in 1923. The measure was slightly altered some decades later to improve its utility for meteorologists. Today, many countries have abandoned the scale and use the metric system based units, m/s or km/h, instead, but the severe weather warnings given to the public are still approximately the same as when using the Beaufort scale. The Beaufort scale was extended in 1946 when Force 13 and Force 17 were added. Forces 13 to 17 were intended to apply only to special cases, such as cyclones. Nowadays, the scale is only used in mainland China and Taiwan, often affected by typhoons. Internationally, WMO Manual on Marine Meteorological Services defined the Beaufort Scale only up to Force 12, and there was no recommendation on the use of the extended scale. Wind speed on the 1946 Beaufort scale is based on the empirical relationship: v = 0.836 B3/2/m/s, where v is the equivalent wind speed at 10 metres above the sea surface and B is Beaufort scale number. For example, B = 9.5 is related to 24.5 m/s which is equal to the lower limit of 10 Beaufort. Using the formula the highest winds in hurricanes would be 23 in the scale. Today, hurricane-force winds are sometimes described as Beaufort scale 12 through 16, very roughly related to the respective category speeds of the Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale, by which actual hurricanes are measured, where Category 1 does not match the Saffir Simpson hurricane wind scale. F1 tornadoes on the Fujita and TORRO scales also begin roughly at the end of Force 12 of the Beaufort scale, but are independent scales – although the TORRO scale wind values are based on the 3-2 power law relating wind velocity to Beaufort force. Wave heights in the scale are for conditions in the open ocean, not along the shore. At Force 0, there is calm. Smoke rises vertically. Force 1 is when wind speeds reach 1-3 mph with smoke drifts indicating wind direction, and wind vanes and leaves are stationary. Force 2, 4 to 7 mph, is when wind vanes begin to move and leaves begin to rustle. Force 2's wind can be felt on your face. Once the Beaufort scale gets to Force 3, leaves and small twigs are constantly moving and light flags are extended. Dust and loose paper are raised at Force 4 and small branches begin to move. Force 5 sees branches of a moderate size beginning to move and small trees in leaf beginning to sway. Force 6 is when the wind is at its slightly worse. At Force 6, large branches are in motion and whistling can be heard in overhead wires. Empty plastic bins tip over, and you have to fight over your umbrella under the 25-31 mph winds. Force 7 is when whole trees are in motion in the 32 to 38 mph wind, and effort is needed for you to walk against the wind. Force 8, 39 to 46 mph, is when some twigs are broken from trees and cars veer on the road. Progress on foot is seriously impeded, and you have to hold on for dear life or you will be blown off your feet. Force 9 is when some branches break off trees, and some small trees are blown over. Barricades are also blown over in the 47-54 mph wind from Force 9. Once the Beaufort scale reaches Force 10, trees are broken off or uprooted and structural damage is likely. Widespread vegetation and structural damage are likely in the 64 to 72 mph wind from Force 11. But once the Beaufort scale reaches the 73 mph wind speed from Force 12, things get really stormy. There is severe widespread damage to vegetation and structures. Debris and unsecured objects are hurled about. In a comment by one of TTTEUK's videos Reagan said that East Malling will début on 7th February to coincide with The Right Song by Tiësto and Oliver Heldens feat Natalie La Rose, the first song to feature Tiësto and Heldens working together. Bletchley was also included on the list of confirmed videos of things that will carry the song, and this came 1 month after the controversy that delayed All My Friends's release. The comment, in reply to BrassPhoenix, said, "The stationmaster is at East Malling where the events of the station take place. We see Thomas the Tank Engine at the beginning of the station. But then something dynamic happens. 'Quick!' says Thomas. 'There is a big storm coming! The picnic will be washed away!' East Malling does not feel important at all when Thomas realizes that he has left the Jaguar XE at the works and says 'Cinders and ashes!' We then discover that all East Malling listens to is The Right Song by Tiësto and Oliver Heldens feat Natalie La Rose. The song plays at the storm scene from Barney's Imagination Island﻿." In another comment Reagan said that Royal Victoria and American singer Ryan Ross had also been confirmed to feature Tiësto, Heldens and La Rose. La Rose had previously collaborated with Jeremih in the Volkswagen Golf GTD and then went on to make another collaboration in The Fuzzy Duck Category:Liverpool Street